


Hexside University! (AU)

by rambobulouss



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambobulouss/pseuds/rambobulouss
Summary: Basically just a pile of ideas for my University AU!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Hexside University! (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was slightly inspired by Fangirl, but rest assured, I do NOT support the author. I read it before I knew about all the stuff she did and the book ended up worming it's way into my head while brainstorming. DW though i took like VEERRYY minimal inspo.  
> With that said I hope you enjoy this collection of thoughts!

Hi! Sooo I ended up coming up with this AU and I just. HAD to share it, y'know? I feel accomplished knowing that I made this because I'm genuinely proud. So I hope you will take the time to check this out!  
Here's the setting: It had been several years since Luz left the Boiling Isles. Amity was never aware about it and when she found out she was devastated. She never even got to confess to her.  
This devastation was quickly followed by anger. How could Luz NOT tell her? Was Amity not good enough for her? Oh great, now she was feeling saddened. Amity really wasn't good enough for her, right?  
She had to get rid of these thoughts as soon as she could. So as a distraction she became completely dedicated to her studies. She worked day and night making sure her position as top student stayed, leaving very little time for friends or family.  
Soon enough that work paid off, and Amity (along with many other students) had graduated and would go on to attend Hexside University. It was only tradition, after all. And like with middle and high school, she was going to work as hard as she could.  
She thought it would be a breeze, like it was all those other times; oh how wrong she was...  
She had to rely on Willow (and coffee) to help her stay awake for classes otherwise she'd flop over her desk. She was like a classwork machine.  
She was mostly left alone by her peers because of this, afraid she'd snap at them or something. But she liked it that way. She liked when Willow would occasionally stop by her and Boscha’s dorm to gjve her her daily caffeine fix and give a pep talk. That was all she needed.  
One day, Amity was walking back from her last class of the day. She decided to visit Willow's dorm since she hadn't come by yet. She knocked on the door, and entered without getting a response first, and what she was almost caused her to drop her books.  
“Amity?” a familiar voice said. The voice belonged to a tan girl with dark short hair, a striped shirt and round ears.  
“Luz?”  
________  
Ok ok ok!!! So that's the basic setting, now I wanna talk about characters!  
First up: Amity.  
Amity is a workaholic, constantly studying and sacrificing her sleep cycle in the process. She's very irritable in the morning and only feels better after having some form of caffeinated drink. Her side of her dorm can be quite messy, clothes are strewn across the floor and never picked up and her dustbin is overflowing with coffee cups and soda cans.  
Next: Luz  
Luz is a little naive sometimes. She makes mistakes and misses social cues but teachers don't seem to mind. She's an overall OK student. One thing that you'll notice is that she uses her laptop alot despite never being used for schoolwork (most people assume she's using it for school anyway.)  
But do not be fooled! She's not writing an essay about literature or spell casting, no! She's just typing up her latest slowburn fic with the Good Witch Azura and her rival Hecate for people back in the human world to read! That's right, by day she's your average university student, but by night she's a fanfiction writer!  
Now for: Willow!  
Willow is a top student when it comes to plant magic. People come to her to help with learning plant spells and she manages to make it fun. She's kinda popular and manages to get invited to lots of parties but rarely ever goes. She's Luz's roommate and often gets told her side looks like a greenhouse (which it does.) She has two pet plants that Luz likes to call “snake plants” named Slippy and Venus. Luz named Slippy.  
Gus: I'm still developing this thing so from here on out im giving very basic ideas of their personalities (expect spelling mistakes cuz im tired)  
Gus, in contrast with how he was in middle and high school, is much more laid back. He's relaxed and is always there for people to talk to. He's also quite popular with students and gets invited to parties.

The Blight Twins:  
Emira is very much a no nonsense gal. She's got alot on her plate, maintaining her relationship with Viney and trying to make space for studies and trying to keep up with her classmates, she's easily stressed. But Edric... stayed the same. He studies but he's still a big goofball who gets up to plenty of antics. Only difference is that he has nobody to do those antics with anymore.  
Boscha:  
She's Amity's roommate and captain of the grudgby team. She's incredibly skilled at the sport and is very popular, and relatively stayed the same as she was in middle school, although her bullying is much more toned down.  
Skara:  
Skara is a bard major and loves music. She owns lots of instruments and is apart of band. She shares a dorm with Kat and they get along really well! But Skara is usually seen with Boscha although she doesn't really like hanging out with her, but to her its the only way of upping her reputation.


End file.
